


merry meet, merry part, merry meet again

by vilecrypter (MarshaDecamiro)



Series: Fate Week 2021 [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/vilecrypter
Summary: even if his time with everyone here was short, even if they should forget him or if he should forget them-- he'll always remember that goodbyes are always another way of saying i'll see you again.Fate Week Day 5 - First Meetings/Goodbyes
Relationships: Romani Archaman & Fujimaru Ritsuka
Series: Fate Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104137
Kudos: 17





	merry meet, merry part, merry meet again

**Author's Note:**

> i miss romani. i'm not actually sure if the title is fitting for this short or not so i apologize as i may change it if something else hits me as being better.

Fate is a fickle mistress, easy to seduce, but even easier to lose. One moment she is your closest confidant, whispering secrets of the universe into your ear; allowing you to see the pieces slowly being placed on the board, whispering their secrets, their motives, and their wants. Laying that piece completely bare, exposed, and raw with a laugh that cares little for the consequences that they would face for they had lost her favor. Oh, how he wishes that fickle mistress would have given him another chance at making Romani's first meeting with the Master of Chaldea better, oh what he would give to make himself seem like someone more competent, more trustworthy for the way he took the reins after everything dissolved into chaos. 

Yet the Master didn't seem to mind if anything their first meeting quickly solidified their friendship, even if both parties became tight-lipped about their fears for the future and the weight of being the one to save it. It was... nice. It was good to befriend an outsider, someone who came to Chaldea all on a whim, carrying with them an air of curiosity for the lives other's lived and the wonder of seeing each new world that was born from each Singularity. 

With each Singularity completed, with each bond that they made all followed with a smile and an `I'm home` that just made Romani's stress drain away, hand combing through their hair and other times pulling them into a tight hug. Sometimes his words are muffled, sometimes he'd be crying and other times he's just so, so relieved that they made it back safely he welcomes them back. Each of them taking a moment to soak in the warmth that the other offered so freely, allowing their worries to melt into the back of their minds for just a moment. 

Which made their eventual parting all the more difficult. 

Romani Archaman's time here as a human was always, always limited from the very beginning. His wish granted only to come to an end that he wishes would not have to happen, but... he knows. He's always known, deep in his heart that he would have to say goodbye to each and every one of them. It would be sad, it would hurt him more than anything else has hurt him before, but he supposes that feeling. That is what makes him human. This is what makes Romani Archman human. At this moment, in this goodbye that he wishes to never happen, he feels stronger than he ever did as King Solomon. 

The strength to do what is needed despite the sadness that drowns him, that chokes his words and crushes his heart. It makes him human. It makes him human and just knowing that and that he can save the humans, the friends he's made makes the fear worth it. Humans are fragile, so afraid of the unknown and so quick to turn against one another, but that makes them all the more worth saving. All the more worth seeing where they decide to go after humanity is saved. 

"Goodbye, and thank you... for being someone that Romani Archman could call his friends." 

Even if his time with everyone here was short, even if they should forget him or if he should forget them-- he'll always remember that goodbyes are always another way of saying I'll see you again. 


End file.
